


Remembered

by Brightbear



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake might be Tom's brother but appearances are only skin deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine, it belongs to James Cameron and lots of other people who are not me.

* * *

Norm knows he's being bitter and sullen but he can't help it. Jake might be Tom's brother but appearances are only skin deep. Some days it feels like Norm is the only one who even remembers Tom. Norm watches Jake sleep and rise like clockwork, always efficient and scheduled. Norm hates it. It makes him think of Tom burrowing into the blanket and stealing Norm's pillow. Norm remembers wafting cheap coffee over the bed, claiming a kiss before he'd hand it over. If it hadn't been for Norm, Tom would never have been on time for anything.

There's a Tom-shaped hole in Norm's life and it hurts - but Tom deserves to be remembered and that's one thing Norm can still do for him.

The End


End file.
